oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Caywood
Caywood Caywood is a nation in Southern Aelkot. It is a nation in decline. Historically the Kingdom of Caywood occupied the entire southern plain of Aelkot until about 100 miles south of the Ronum river. Aggression with the small kingdoms along the river led to the formation of Imperial Aelessia and Caywood's ultimate downfall. At the present Caywood is nearly bankrupt and the economy is in shambles. Seventy percent of the army has turned to banditry and almost the entirety of their once mighty fleet now flies pirate colours. History Caywood was formed in 1247 DR by the personal union of King Elizar III between the Kingdoms of Aelan and Umber, with the kingdom taking the name of his capitol in Caywood (The city has been an electoral seat in Imperial Aelessia since 1580 DR). The kingdom was stable but poorly unified except by the charisma of its leadership. After some initial territorial expansion and an establishment of an aggressive foreign policy two powerful coalitions formed. In about 1400 DR the Marberi Defensive coalition and the alliance that would become Imperial Aelessia began to have serious military success against the Kingdom of Caywood and the kingdom has been losing territory since then. The Kingdom of Amarth was established by the Marberi Coalition in 1599 which initiated Caywood's recent complete loss of stability. Internal Politics Aleksi Reeve, The King of Caywood, rules from "The Wartime Capitol" of Andersburg in the Dorian Range. His grasp of power is tenuous. The kingdom's treasury is in deep debt to the Mabene Magocracy and The Republic of Pwllheney. Local governors enforce the laws as they deem fit when possible and much of the army and navy has deserted and turned to robbery. Aleksi Reeve has put down two rebellions within his ten year reign and recently resorted to the assassination of the entire nobility of his nation to maintain power. His only point of influence is in the direction of a mercenary legion from the Wydal Union. How he affords the incredible expense of such a military force is unknown as the men of Wydal are known for providing "theoretical loyalty in exchange for theoretical money". Economy The current holdings of the kingdom of Caywood are in the midst of a deep recession. All metal backed currency was siezed in 1600 DR for conversion to a paper based and "gold backed" currency known as the Caymark. In 1601 a program of systematic currency debasement began to cover national debts and attempt to avoid default on the loans paying the military. This resulted in such rapid inflation that by 1602 DR most citizens of Caywood were using the Aelessian Ducat illegally or operating on a barter system. Foreign money changers will buy Caymarks only at the value of paper. In terms of production Caywood produces about 10% of the raw iron and and 30% of the weapons-quality steel in Aelkot. Due to the economic instability of the region the output has dropped by nearly 50% in the last three years. Southern Caywood is a citrus and rice producing region, one of the few in Aelkot, but exports have dropped to nearly zero. Most people in Caywood are not living in famine conditions but will be within five years if conditions do not improve. Military Caywood was home to a strong army and fleet prior to economic collapse. Currently the fleet consists of three ships and the almost the entire army has deserted and turned to banditry. The knights of Caywood are one of the two remaining military structures - Paladins sworn to serve the Reeve Family currently ruling in Anderburg. The other is a legion of Wydal mercenaries currently working to strong arm some semblance of order in the cities. Relations The Kingdom of Amarth is claiming that Caywood is a failed state and that King Aleksi should abdicate for the good of his people. This is widely supported by Caywood's neighbors. Caywood continues to insist that the kingdom of Amarth in its entirety and the western regions of Imperial Aelessia are rightfully the property of Caywood. Caywood has a significant debt to The Mabene Magocracy and The Republic of Pwllheney. The later has stopped lending to Caywood and effectively considers the debt owed by Caywood to be a total loss. The Mabene Magocracy wields significant influence within Caywood because of the debt and some within the government believe that a takeover may be imminent. Laws The laws of Caywood are rarely enforced outside the cities due to the government's near total loss of control. Places of Note Anderburg is the capitol of Caywood. It is located in the foothills of the Dorian Range and is sparsely populated. Alanzanplatz is the largest city in Caywood. It is located along the coast at the Bay of Alano. The governor of Alanzanplatz has declared independence for his city. There is open conflict within the city. Category:Geography Category:Countries in Aelkot